


It Always Comes to This

by TC_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Benny Lives, Big Burly Benny, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Dean gets pouty after sex, Dean's bowlegs, M/M, Mentioned Purgatory, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Benny, alpha!benny, mentions of past threesomes, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny have a routine of bringing girls home to share between them. On the night of Benny's turn, he comes back to the room empty handed and Dean is horny.</p>
<p>Male sex. Porn without Plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Comes to This

Benny had been as charming as ever all night. The little dark skinned waitress had been quite impressed and Dean had been sure the two would be sharing her if it weren’t for her mother being sick in the hospital. It was too bad really, she was gorgeous, and the two men had been in the mood. It wasn’t uncommon for them; usually one would flirt their way into a young woman’s pants and when they got back to the motel, the other would be there. What girl would complain at two gorgeous men taking her at the same time?

Of course the waitress didn’t owe them anything and hey, if her mother was sick, she was sick. But, Dean was all winded up as it was. Drinking all night had gotten him hot and bothered, so he was incredibly disappointed when Benny came home empty handed. It felt like weeks since he had gotten laid and he was long overdue.

“You couldn’t have picked up another girl?”

Dean was always so mouthy. Even in purgatory. Benny could remember the constant yammering. Always talking about the damn angel. Sure, they found Castiel and the vampire would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit pissed off. Here the hunter was stuck in a land of abominations and Hot Wings had taken off the moment they landed. He’d never understand why the human had such a profound bond with the guy. But, hey, wasn’t any of his business.

Truthfully, Benny had been a bit horny that night too. Just because Dean acted like a dog on a leash didn’t mean the vampire was a prude. Before Andrea, well he had plenty of women at his disposal. Admittedly, he had been quite the whore in his pirate days. Along with pillaging ships, his nest had a habit of…well, let’s just say they weren’t saints.

Benny didn’t discriminate, which was how he ended up in an armchair in the motel, gripping Dean’s hips and guiding him up and down his thick cock. The vampire didn’t know why he was so attracted to the hunter’s bowlegs, but it was all he could concentrate on as the Winchester gripped the arms of the chair. He was backwards in the Cajun man’s lap, knees bent as he bounced up and down on the length.

“Been a while, hey partner?” Benny chuckles huskily, wrapping his big paw around Dean’s throat.

Head leaned back, Dean clenched his eyes shut and hung his mouth open, “S-Shut up, just fuck me.”

Benny smirked, as he scooted forward and brought Dean further into his chest. Though a strong man, with his back resting against the vampire’s firm body; he was practically at the mercy of his partner. Though he was using his legs to lift himself up and down, it was the Louisiana man’s strong hips doing all the work.

Dean’s eyes were clenched shut, teeth grinding against each other with every stroke of the thick cock. The hunter shifted between panting and breathing with his nose and mouth. Lips hanging wide open, Benny could see the mixture of pain and pleasure. Should I take it out? Should I ask for it to stop. No, no. Definitely not, right there. That’s the spot.

The smacks of Benny’s powering hips up against his firm ass, was all Dean could concentrate on. It made it easier to not notice how weak his arms felt at the attempt to keep himself up. No way he wanted to lay like a dead fish against the vampire, though he was quickly turning into jelly with every thrust inwards.

With one hand still guiding the leaner man up and down, Benny reached around to tenderly start stroking Dean’s manhood. The sudden grip around his girth took the hunter by surprise, but soon had him moaning the vampire’s name. The dual stimulation was comforting, the stroking a perfect consolation for the pounding he was receiving from the thick width.

“You wanted me to come home alone, didn’t ya?” Benny chortled, feeling his own abdomen tightening with every buck upwards of his powerful thighs, “You wanted me all to yourself. I’ve seen it in your eyes lately.”

Groaning, Dean rested his head back and looked to the side with half lidded eyes, “Now who’s talking too much?”

“Still you.” Benny growled, pushing Dean’s head closer so they could lock lips.

The kiss was all Dean needed before he was cumming, his seed dribbling down onto the vampire’s hand, which continued to jerk him until he was well and dry. Truthfully, it was all involuntary, as the clenching of the hunter’s hole was stroking Benny’s own orgasm to fill up his partner’s abused anus.

As if the two had given up, Dean collapsed against the thicker man’s body, tired of putting in the effort to stay up. And even Benny could not find the strength to buck up anymore, letting his semi-hard dick remain in the pert ass as he attempted to catch his breath. The Winchester was a handful and always had the kind of stamina that could keep up with his friend from purgatory. It wasn’t uncommon for the two to go at it, even after a pretty girl had left - because they simply weren’t done.

Panting hard, Dean winched and arched his back as he complained, “Ah, fuck! Cramp. Cramp in my leg!”

Benny chortled, half wheezing himself while helping the other man off of him. Dean winced painfully, the vampire ignoring the small trickle of blood on his manhood. It had been a while since they had fucked and the hunter had been impaling himself onto the thick length. Poor bastard never told him when it hurt too much, as if he was wanting to feel that sort of punishment.

With a small tap on the ass, Benny instructed, “C’mon. Up. We gotta get you washed off.”

“But my leg…” Dean complained.

“What are you, getting old?” Benny teased, cupping a hand over his now flaccid dick to get up off the chair.

“Shut up, you’re what? two hundred years old?”

With an amused smile, the vampire shook his head, “Get up, you whiny little boy. Quicker we shower, maybe we’ll even spoon tonight.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean groaned while finally rolling off the chair, “Okay, now really shut up.”

 

 


End file.
